Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Reboot)
Who Framed Roger Rabbit is an American Live-action-animated-comedy film directed by TBD. It stars Ty Burrell, Ben Schwartz, Premise When Roger Rabbit, a famed toon, was framed for Cast Main * Ben Schwartz as Roger Rabbit - A famed ** Schwartz also voices as Dewey Duck, * Ty Burrell as Eddie Valiant - A detective who * Miranda Cosgrove as Jessica Rabbit - Roger's wife who **Cosgrove also voices as Supporting * as Baby Herman - Roger's costar who has anger issues * TBD as Benny the Cab - A cab who * Courtney Cox as Dolores - Eddie's old friend who now works as a waitress * TBD as Shirley Dahl - A intern who works for Dume until she realizes that she was being used and * Kevin Hart as TBD - A animated * TBD as Antagonists * Benedict Cumberbatch as Judge Dume - A toon who was ** Cumberbatch also voices as * Ryan Reynolds as Smart Ass - Dume's Head minion who leads the Toon Patrol and * John Krasinski as Greasy - A * Charlie Day as Psycho - A * Aubrey Plaza as Wheezy - A *TBD as Stupid - A *TBD as *TBD as Cameos * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Babs Bunny, and Dot Warner * Bill Farmer as Goofy Goof, Foghorn Leghorn, and Pluto * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck, * as Huey Duck, * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck, * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck, * as Launchpad McQuack, * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack and Velma Dinkley * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Yosemite Sam, and the Tasmanian Devil * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Fifi La Fume, * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny, * Billy West as Hamton Pig, Elmer Fudd, * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian, * Maurice LaMarche as Wile E. Coyote, TBD, and the Brain * Frank Welker as the Road Runner, Scooby-Doo, and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks * Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton * TBD Production TBD Soundtrack Original Songs Songs heard in the film Songs heard in trailers and TV Spot Quotes *'''Judge Dume: '''Alright Smart Ass, since you believe that the Transcripts Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Reboot)/Transcript Trivia *This is the first reboot of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *The cartoon characters from different franchises, companies, and (TBD) makes a cameo and has a supporting role in the film. *There are some changes in the film such as new songs, Wheezy being a female, an intern who works for Judge Dume then betrays him after she heard the truth about him, the cartoon characters having supporting roles, the opening being different, more characters appearing, a new ending where all the toons fight back against Judge Dume, new characters, *Tangled Up is heard in the * * Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Reboots Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas